Pánico en el Santuario
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: ¡Especial de día de muertos,adelantado!


**Pánico en el Santuario**

Era una fría noche del 31 de octubre en el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio. Los Caballeros Dorados habían sido invitados por el Santo de Plata Dio de Mosca a una pequeña celebración en un bar. Athena no les había encargado ninguna misión así que podían llegar a la hora que quisieran a sus respectivos templos.

**22:30 pm en la entrada del bar "El Mexicanito"…**

- ¿Seguro que es aquí, Camus? – preguntó Milo a su mejor amigo que leía un mapa.

- ¡Qué va a saber, se me hace que estamos perdidos! – se quejó Kanon, abrazándose a si mismo debido al frío.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que Dio nos jugó una broma! – habló Aioria. - ¡Mejor regresemos a nuestros templos!

- No me salgas con que tienes miedo ¿o si, gato? – Ángelo entrecerró los ojos, divertido. – Mira que… - se vio interrumpido por un par de puertas que se abrían dejando ver a Dio de Mosca frente a ellos.

- ¡Qué pasó! – los saludó. - ¡Me alegra que llegaran! ¡Justo a tiempo! – les sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. - ¡Pero por favor, siéntase como en casa!

- Muchas gracias, Dio. – Shura se adentró seguido por todos los Caballeros Dorados.

- Y bueno, mi niño… - Dohko cerró la puerta del lugar. – Dinos… ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí? – observó, maravillado el lugar adornado con calaveritas colgantes, papel picado y en una esquina del bar, se encontraba un enorme altar con una gran variedad de platillos.

- ¿Qué significan todos esos adornos? – preguntó Olle, asombrado.

- ¡Oh, lo notaron! – sonrió el mexicano. – En mi tierra adornamos de esta manera para recibir a nuestros muertos…

- ¡Eso es científicamente imposible! – se quejó Camus. - ¿Qué, van a tocar la puerta o qué? – el francés se comenzó a carcajear solito con su mal chiste.

- Es en sentido metafórico, querido amigo… - respondió Dio. – Sólo quería compartir con ustedes mis raíces y bueno… ¿quién quiere chocolate caliente?

- ¡Yo! – todos alzaron la mano.

**Horas después…**

- … y entonces cuando las brujas saben que va a nacer un bebé ellas… - Dio detuvo su narración y observó a los Santos Dorados. Aioros abrazaba a Aioria, Milo se escondía detrás de la espalda de Camus, Saga estrujaba a su hermano con fuerza, Ángelo lo veía con sumo interés mientras se comía una calavera de chocolate, los demás no dejaban de temblar en sus lugares inclusive Shaka que trataba de calmar los espasmos de Dohko. - … ellas…

- ¡¿Ellas qué?! – exclamó Mu.

- … se convierten en guajolotes y les chupan la sangre hasta dejarlos… – los miró con una sonrisa burlona y una linterna debajo de su rostro. - ¡MUERTOS! – gritó y les lanzó Cátsup en sus rostros.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – se oyó a Aioros. - ¡Por Athena!

- ¡Ay, no sean payasos, es sólo cátsup! – soltó Ángelo, molesto. – No puedo creer que se asustaran con esa historia.

- Mmmmm vaya no te asusté, Ángelo. Tendré que ser más selectivo con mis historias… - Dio se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

- ¡Todas tus historias son inventadas! ¡Yo he visto cosas peores que esa! ¡Podría decirse que alguna vez cuidé las puertas del infierno y esto no es nada para mí! – lo desafió el italiano.

- Está bien, está bien… - sonrió Dio. – Es cierto que las historias que les he contado hasta ahorita fueron inventadas pero la que sigue es… real. – susurró.

- ¿En serio? – Milo asomó la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Camus.

- ¡Oh, sí! Shura se la sabe… - miró al español, burlonamente. – Se la conté hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Shura? – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Hablas de la historia de…? ¿Esa? – interrogó el peninsular.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué no se las cuentas? Son Caballeros de Oro, no creo que se asusten por cosas como esa…

- Bueno… - Shura tomó su plato con un gran tamal de calabaza y se sentó frente a sus amigos. – Sin mal lo recuerdo la historia empieza así… cuenta la leyenda de que hace mucho tiempo existió en México una mujer indígena que tenía un romance con un español… ¡ah, nosotros los españoles siempre tan guapos! – sonrió mientras se metía un enorme trozo de tamal a la boca.

- ¡Ya continúa! – exigió Aldebarán, aventándole un pedazo del pan de muerto que comía.

- ¡Ay, ya voy, ya voy! ¡Qué mal humor! – gruñó, sirviéndose otro tamal. – Como iba diciendo, como fruto de esa pasión nacieron tres niños, los cuales siempre eran cuidados por la madre. – todos lo miraban callados, incluso el señor del bar había dejado de hacer sus cosas para escuchar mejor. – Sin embargo, un día, aquella hermosa chica quiso formalizar su relación pero fue rechazada por el español. Con el paso del tiempo, la mujer fue ignorada por el joven hasta que este la abandonó por una dama española de alta sociedad.

- ¡Desgraciado infiel! – Saga frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y qué pasó con los niños? – intervino Shaka.

- ¡Déjenme terminar! – Shura los miró, molesto. – Cuando la mujer se enteró de lo sucedido, dolida y totalmente desesperada, asesinó a sus tres hijos, ahogándolos en un río… ¿o apuñalándolos? La verdad no me acuerdo… todo depende de la versión. Mi hipótesis dice que era porque le recordaban a su señor…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shura… - Camus bebió de su chocolate caliente. – Después de todo… los padres comparten un 50% de genes con sus hijos… no me extrañaría que se parecieran a él…

- Sí, claro… - Shura se rascó el cuello. – El código genético, es exactamente lo que pensé…

- ¡¿Qué pasó con la señora?! – exigió Dohko. - ¿Salió impune de ese crimen tan atroz? ¡Válgame, pobres niños!

- ¿Fue a juicio? – indagó Milo.

- ¿Y entonces, el padre regresó y encontró a sus hijos muertos con las viseras colgando? – inquirió Ángelo. Shura lo miró con cara de horror al igual que todos los demás.

- ¿El señor al ver semejante escena tomó un trozo de intestino y se lo enrolló en el cuello para después ahorcarse y colgarse en la varilla del techo y así darle la bienvenida a la mujer que al ver tan horrible hecho se dio un tiro con una calibre .45? – Kanon tomó aire.

- Nada de eso, enfermos. – los regañó Shura. – Ahora entiendo a Shion cada vez que lo interrumpen. – se sobó la sien. – Ella se suicida porque no soporta la culpa. Sin embargo, dios la castiga por haber matado a los niños, obligándola a penar por toda la eternidad, buscando las almas de sus hijos que nunca encontrará. Cuenta la leyenda que si vez a una mujer vestida de blanco y con cabeza de mula, no te le acerques… porque si la miras, te matará del susto… - susurró. Todos se mordieron las uñas menos Camus y Ángelo que rodaron los ojos. – Y si escuchan gritos a las tres de la madrugada…

- ¿Qué gritos? – preguntó Olle.

- Gritos como… - se acercó Shura, tenebroso con cara de pocos amigos. – Como…

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOS! – gritó Dio con voz de mujer, macabra. Todos los santos, incluyendo al francés y al italiano saltaron en sus lugares. Shura y Dio comenzaron a carcajearse.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – Dohko se apretó el pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento. - ¡Ya no estoy para estas bromas!

- ¡Debieron haber visto sus caras! – se burló el español. - ¡Hasta Ángelo saltó de miedo!

- ¡No es verdad! – se defendió el crustáceo.

- ¡Como sea, ya deberían irse, son las tres de la madrugada! ¡Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! – Dio comenzó a empujarlos hacia la salida. - ¡Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla!

- P-pero espera… es muy tarde… - titubeó Aioros.

- ¡Por eso, yo no quisiera estar afuera a estas horas! ¡Gracias por venir! – sin más, el Santo de Plata cerró las puertas y pudieron escuchar los candados, cadenas y una tabla de madera que clavó en la puerta.

- Pero Dio… - habló Milo. Las luces del bar se apagaron y quedaron en la penumbra; convenientemente la neblina también hizo aparición.

- Bueno, debemos irnos… - se escuchó a Camus. Milo lo sujetó del brazo y no lo soltó durante el resto del camino.

- No tengas miedo, Aioria, yo te cuidaré… - Aioros miró a su hermano, paternalmente. El menor afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡No sean estúpidos! – se quejó Kanon. - ¡Somos Caballeros de Athena! – exclamó cargando un costal. - ¡Ahora, síganme! – dijo, liderando la fila.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Kanon? – indagó Saga.

- Tamales. – sonrió. – Estaban muy buenos y seria un desperdicio haberlos dejado en ese altar. – su hermano rodó los ojos.

- ¿Alguien sabe el camino de regreso al Santuario? – Olle entrecerró los ojos.

- No te preocupes, Olle. – sonrió el brasileño. – Yo vine comiendo cacahuates y cada diez metros dejaba algunos en el camino.

- ¿Te refieres a esos cacahuates? – Shaka señaló a un zorro que se deleitaba con la comida.

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Mis cacahuates! – se lamentó el gran toro.

- ¡Tonterías, adentrémonos al bosque! ¡Miren, hay musgo! ¡Los pioneros decían que indicaba civilización! – Ángelo colocó ambas manos en la cintura, victorioso.

- ¡Deja de ver Bob esponja! – Camus lo cacheteó con fuerza. - ¡Esto no es Fondo de Bikini, es la vida real! ¡Idiota!

- ¡Auch! – se sobó el cachete.

- ¡¿No piensan seguirme?! – gritó Kanon a la delantera. - ¡Estoy seguro que aquellas luces son del Santuario! ¡Yo los llevaré a casa, síganme! – todos lo obedecieron.

**20 minutos después…**

- ¿Ya mero llegamos? – preguntó Dohko sin aliento.

- ¡Sólo quitaré estas ramas y el Santuario estará frente a nuestros ojos! ¡Tarán! – exclamó, quitando la ultima rama del lugar. - ¡Rayos! – se quejó al ver el letrero del bar "El Mexicanito". - ¡Es la tercera vez que terminamos aquí!

- ¡Eres un idiota, Kanon! – Saga lo comenzó a ahorcar del cuello.

- ¡¿En dónde está Mu?! – Shura lo buscó con la mirada sin éxito.

- ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Se lo llevó la llorona! – Milo se jaló los cabellos con desesperación. En ese momento, apareció el lemuriano, cargando una linterna y usando una chamarra.

- ¿Mu? – preguntaron al unísono. - ¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?!

- Me tele transporté a mi templo para buscar una chamarra y una linterna. ¡Hace un frío de los mil demonios! – los Dorados lo vieron con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡¿Es en serio, Mu?! – Ángelo se acercó, amenazante. - ¡¿Todo este tiempo te pudiste tele transportar y no dijiste nada?! ¡Llévanos ahora al Santuario!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Qué mal humor! – se quejó. Segundos después estaban en la entrada de Aries.

- ¡Ah, qué bien se siente estar en un lugar conocido! – exclamó Aioria, aliviado.

- Sí… - sonrió Camus. – Bien, buenas noches a todos… Milo ya puedes soltarme… - el escorpión negó con la cabeza. – Nos veremos después, chicos.

- ¡Es hora de que cada quien se vaya a su templo! – habló Mu, entrando a sus aposentos. - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – los demás asintieron y se prepararon para subir las casas restantes. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que decía:

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOOS! – todos voltearon a ver a Shura con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buena esa, Shura! – Aldebarán lo abrazó, fuertemente. - ¡Déjame decirte que sonó muy realista!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡No te hagas! ¡El grito que todos oímos!

- Pero yo no hice nada… - titubeó el español.

- ¡Ni creas que así nos vas a asustar! – se quejó Aioros.

- ¡Les juro que yo no fui! – todos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

- ¡MADRE MÍA! – los Dorados se amontonaron y corrieron hacia el templo de Mu. - ¡Muuuu!

**Una vez adentro…**

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOS! – se volvió a oír. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus congeló la puerta del lugar.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Aioria abrazó al arquero con desesperación. - ¡Hermanooo!

- Tal vez todo es un producto de nuestra imaginación… - susurró Saga en un rincón, abrazando a Kanon. - ¡Todo es culpa de Dio, el chocolate tenia alucinógenos! – de la nada, Shaka y Olle salieron con muchas tablas de madera y empezaron a tapar todas las ventanas y puertas del templo.

- Tranquilos, mis niños… - intentó calmarlos Dohko. – Seguramente esto tiene una explicación lógica… no debemos perder la calma.

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOS!

- ¡Con un demonio! – exclamó el chino. - ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Muévanse con esas tablas! – todos permanecieron en la sala, temblando de miedo. Ángelo, Kanon, Camus y Shaka se asomaban de vez en cuando por un hueco de la ventana.

- ¿Ves algo, Ángelo? – susurró el griego.

- No, no veo nada… - respondió. – tal vez, no encontró a sus hijos y se fue…

- ¡¿Y si uno de nosotros es su hijo?! – gritó Milo con desesperación. - ¡Exijo que el bastardo se entregue!

- ¡Yo digo que ese bastardo es Kanon! – intervino Olle. - ¡Entréguenlo a la llorona!

- ¡Nooo, a todos menos a mi hermano! – Saga corrió a abrazar a su gemelo.

- ¡¿Shura, qué hacemos?! – preguntó el castaño mayor, intentando consolar a su hermano.

- B-bueno… - titubeó el español. – Dio me contó que cuando sus gritos se escuchan lejos es que está cerca y cuando se escucha cerca es que está lejos… - todos parpadearon, incrédulos. - ¿Ustedes, c-cómo lo esc-cuchan?

- ¡Cerca! – la mitad de los caballeros gritó.

- ¡Lejos! – la otra mitad habló.

- ¡Eso no nos sirve! – se quejó Aldebarán. - ¡¿Cómo acabamos con ella?! ¿Le da miedo el ajo, balas de plata o una estaca de madera?

- ¡No lo sé! – Shura se jaló los cabellos. - ¡No se puede acabar con ella!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Miren eso! – señaló Dohko con lagrimas en los ojos. En la ventana se vio una silueta femenina con largos cabellos y un vestido largo color blanco.

- ¡Es la llorona! – vociferó el escorpión. - ¡Vino hasta aquí para atormentarnos!

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOS, ABRÁNME! – se lamentó la silueta al momento en que golpeaba la ventana con ambos brazos.

- ¡Por lo que más quieran, no le miren la cara de mulaaaaa! – Milo se tapó los ojos y lanzó tres de sus agujas escarlatas a "la llorona" que salió volando por los aires.

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOS! - se oyó.

- ¡En este templo no estamos seguros! – Mu salió de su habitación con maletas. - ¡Vayamos con Shion, él nos defenderá de cualquier cosa!

- ¡¿Estás demente, Mu?! – Dohko lo zangoloteó. - ¡Afuera no es seguro!

- Debemos revisar el perímetro… - Camus los miró, serio. – Voluntarios, den un paso hacia delante… - dijo mientras observaba por la ventana. Todos los caballeros se hicieron hacia atrás menos Shaka, Ángelo y Kanon. Camus los volteó a ver y sonrió, satisfecho. - ¡Oh, qué valientes!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Kanon entrecerró los ojos.

- Bien, vayamos… - abrió la puerta, rompiendo el hielo con facilidad. – Si no volvemos… díganle a Hyoga que lo quiero como al hijo que nunca tuve…

- Kanon, no puedo permitir que te vayas así… – Saga lo jaló del brazo.

- ¡Saga! – el menor lo miró, ilusionado. - ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- ¿Y morir joven? ¡Claro que no! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Sólo quería darte esto! – le colocó un suéter. - ¡Cuídate, hace frío allá afuera! – le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. - ¡Suerte!

- Si muero quiero que me hagan un altar y veneren por siempre… - Shaka se dio media vuelta y avanzó a la salida.

- ¡Camuuuus! – Milo corrió y abrazó a su amigo. - ¡No le mires la cara de mula! ¡La dejé media muerta para ti!

- Pero ya está muerta…

- ¡Es un zombie! ¡No dejes que te muerda! ¡No soportaría verte convertido en zombie y tener que matarte! ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

- ¿Ya mero? – Ángelo se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Olle y Shura se acercaron.

- Cuídate mucho, tío… - sonrió el peninsular. – No olvides que eres como un hermano para mí… - lo abrazó y el Santo de Cáncer rodó los ojos.

- Prometo poner las mejores rosas en tu tumba y regarlas todos los días… - habló el sueco.

- Vaya, Olle… - se sobó la nuca. - ¡Qué detalle!

- ¡Pobre Shion, a estas alturas debió ser seducido por la mujer con cara de mula! ¡Ya saben, Shion tiene gustos extraños! – lloró Dohko.

- ¡Por favor, traigan a Kiki! – rogó Mu.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? – Shaka lo vio de reojo.

- P-p-pues yo tengo que cuidar mi templo… - sin más, los cuatro santos fueron en busca Shion y de Kiki. Recorrieron las escalinatas hasta Tauro; todo parecía calmado y no había señales de la llorona.

- Muy bien… al parecer todo está en orden… - susurró el Santo de Acuario. – Sigamos… - vio a Ángelo que caminaba más adelante. - ¡Vaya, veo que no te asustan con nada!

- ¡Tonterías! – se defendió el italiano. – Admito que sí… con los primeros tres gritos me sorprendí un poco… pero sólo eso… fue sorpresa. – se encogió de hombros. – Pero cuando vea a la llorona le tronaré el cuello y terminaré con todo esto…

- ¡Así se habla, hombre! – gritó Kanon.

- ¡Todo esto es una estupidez! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo! ¡Por todos los dioses, soy Shaka de Virgo! – en ese momento, una ente salió de los arbustos.

- ¡MIS NIÑOS, AQUÍ ESTÁN! – se acercó con los brazos, extendidos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! - gritaron Kanon y Shaka. Ambos bajaron corriendo las escalinatas directo a Aries.

- ¡Ayuda, ayudaaaa! – se oyó al hindú, golpeando la puerta principal.

- ¡Son unos zombies, no los dejen entrar! – exclamó Aioros, paranoico.

- ¡No somos zombies! ¡Abran la puerta! – se quejó Kanon.

- ¡Déjenlos pasar! – ordenó Saga. Shaka entró al lugar, moqueando y Kanon lo acompañó, temblando de miedo.

- ¡La vimos, la vimos! – habló el rubio. - ¡No le vimos la cara pero seguro era ella!

- ¡¿Dejaron a Camus y a Ángelo solos?! – indagó Milo, furioso.

- ¡Su sacrificio no será en vano! – vociferó Kanon. - ¡Vivirán en nuestros corazones si vivimos para contarlo!

**Con Camus y Ángelo…**

- ¡Toma esto y esto! – gritó el italiano haciéndole una llave de lucha libre a la "mujer". - ¡¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya, desgraciada?! ¡Pues no! ¡Dale, Camus, con la silla! – el galo obedeció y le estampó la silla que había traído de la casa de Aldebarán.

- ¡AY, MIS HIJOOS! ¡ME DUELEEE! – se quejó.

- ¡No somos tus hijos, maldita asesina! – exclamó Camus. - ¡Muere otra vez! ¡Esto es por todos los niños del mundo! – cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! – la ente se puso de pie y aventó a Ángelo que cayó encima del francés. - ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?! ¡ME SIENTO DE LA MIERDA CON ESTA GRIPA! ¡REGRESÉ DE MI CITA CON EL DOCTOR Y ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE LAS PUERTAS DE ARIES ESTÁN CERRADAS, ME ATACARON CON LAS AGUJAS ESCARLATA DE MILO Y AHORA ME VIENEN A GOLPEAR AL TEMPLO DE ALDEBARÁN CON UNA JODIDA SILLA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE LINCHAMIENTO ES ESTE?!

- ¡¿Shion?! – titubearon. - ¡¿Te tragaste a Shion, maldita?!

- ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAN?! – se quejó. - ¡SOY SHION, MALDITA SEA! ¡MIRENME! – Ángelo y Camus se arriesgaron y obedecieron. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el ente tenía razón, era Shion.

- ¡Sí eres Shion! – el italiano le picoteó el rostro. - ¡Eres tú! – sin más, ambos santos se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron. - ¡Nunca creí decirlo pero me alegra que seas tú!

- ¡Pensábamos que eras la llorona! – exclamó Camus.

- ¡Otra vez Dio con esas historias! – el Patriarca rodó los ojos. - ¡Patrañas! ¡Nada de eso existe! ¡Ahora vayamos a Aries a explicarles esto a los demás! – justo cuando los tres santos iban rumbo al primer templo, alguien les habló por detrás.

- Caballeros… - susurró una voz femenina. Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer vestida de blanco y usando una máscara de mula. - ¡Buuu!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Con un demonio, es ella! – la señaló Ángelo. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – los tres salieron corriendo, despavoridos, dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

- Athena… - Tatsumi salió detrás de un pilar y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Para eso quería la máscara y el vestido blanco?

- ¡Soy traviesa! – comenzó a carcajearse. - ¡Eso les pasa por andar de escandalosos en mi Santuario! ¡Feliz día de muertos!

- Pero estamos en Grecia…

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Vamos, Kiki, dejé los tamales de calabaza en la estufa! – y así, los tres se fueron hacia el Templo Principal.

**Fin.**

Sí lo sabemos, no tenemos mucha creatividad… pero como vimos que muchos están haciendo su especial de día de muertos, nosotras no nos quisimos quedar atrás hahaha xD ya saben, con un toque de nuestro humor :D

Esperamos que no se ofendan los que creen en la llorona xD no estamos seguras de la historias pues hay como mil versiones diferentes hahaha xD

En fin, nos vamos…

¡Felices fiestas!

Helena y Francis Hibiki.


End file.
